monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Indianapolis 2000
Indianapolis 2000 was the fifth event of the 2000 Monster Jam season.This event did not feature any debut drivers but did mark the return of Rob Knell in Bulldozer and Joe Payne in Nitro after switching in San Antonio (Cliff Thomas drove Nitro and Rob drove nWo). Field of Trucks Predator- Allen Pezo Prowler- Dave Pezo West Virginia Mountaineer- Robby Gray Wild Thang- Tony Farrell WCW Nitro Machine- Joe Payne Bulldozer- Rob Knell Goldberg- Tom Meents Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Round 1 Racing Goldberg vs. Bulldozer All in the family in this race, Goldberg would have rear steer issues and resulting in the truck's first loss since its debut to Tom's old truck no less. Winner- Bulldozer WCW Nitro Machine vs. Prowler Prowler bicycled on two wheels and hit a turning pole sealing its fate and giving Payne the win. Winner- WCW Nitro Machine West Virginia Mountaineer vs. Predator Pezo would put the engine to good use as he sailed past the Ford for a win. Winner- Predator Grave Digger vs. Wild Thang A wild race as Grave Digger collided with two turning poles meanwhile Wild Thang almost rolled the truck over and was declared the winner. Winner- Wild Thang Semi Finals Racing WCW Nitro Machine vs. Bulldozer Bulldozer seemingly stalled over the first set of cars, giving Nitro an easy and huge win. Winner- WCW Nitro Machine Goldberg vs. West Virginia Mountaineer Both trucks charmed to return, and Meents would take this and run with it as he won the race and threw in an unbelievable save at the end for good measure. Winner- Goldberg Finals Racing WCW Nitro Machine vs. Goldberg Perhaps the craziest finals of the year, the rear steering issues struck Goldberg again as the truck slid off course, but a penalty and a bad turn on Nitro gave Tom another lucky break to continue his winning streak in 2000. Winner- Goldberg Freestyle West Virginia Mountaineer Mountaineer kicked it off with a massive sky wheelie straight up and down, but got stuck and struggled throughout the rest of the run save for a hit over the pop up camper. Score- 8+6+7= 21 Predator Allen began with a good sky wheelie and a cross thread over the racing lanes to get a unique twist, then attacked the pick up/camper but flattened a tire. Score- 7+5+8= 20 Prowler A few solid hits on the cars to get a good run, but not as action packed as Mountaineer or Predator. Score- 8+6+6= 20 Bulldozer Rob Knell looked strong with some huge air over the cars and an attack over the boat. Another huge leap, but a bad turn sent the bull on its horns. Score- 10+10+9= 29 Wild Thang Tony Farrell looked to follow Bulldozer came out with a hit over the boat, but a bad pogo over the Pro Stadium Trucks section blew a tire early. Score- 7+7+5= 19 WCW Nitro Machine Joe Payne began with a solid sky wheelie but then a hit over the truck put the truck stuck and could not move. Score- 8+3+9= 20 Goldberg Meents hit everything on the track, from the cars, to the rollers, to a Jersey barrier and even Bulldozer to fill a long action packed run and score another freestyle win. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Category:Events Category:2000 events